


it is time matter, but do you realize how it changes

by OneZero



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Time Agent, Time Criminal, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneZero/pseuds/OneZero
Summary: For years that Kim Minji chases, hunts down the time criminal Lee Siyeon, for once, she lands at 2020 with such a whole mess that she won't believe it.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 6
Collections: DreamCatcher Enemies To Lovers Ficfest 2k21





	it is time matter, but do you realize how it changes

**Author's Note:**

> It is far from what I want to write, it is more like the Lite version that i wanted. So i don't really think it will be good enough, but I tried. 
> 
> For those who are still waiting 'alongside of the emptiness, wandering, hoping there is still a place for visit' new chapter, I hope this can be a good piece to read while waiting for a new chapter. It will take a while I guess, but i will try to soon enough to write it. Don't worry.

“Agent Minji is reporting from 2020, South Korea, I need reinforcement. Hello?” Minji is still trying to communicate with the future or someone who is passing by at her time current. But no use at all, her device with her time pod crashed hard. She’s fine, but now she’s stuck at this time current, 2020. One of the years that many time agents won’t go. 

Minji is glad that she changed her destination to South Korea before she recognized the error from the time stream on her time machine even though she's in doubt that she’s the one who did it. The machine itself was acting weird when she tried to change it. It was her first time having this accident in almost five years as a time agent. 

She is still trying the n-th counts giving a signal to other time streams who pass by but still, no help. 

“Fuck,” Minji curses out her frustration. 

At her surroundings, no one at her sightings, only trees, woods. Minji landed at such an isolated place, it seems it's a vast hill. Glad that she didn’t land at a crowded place or at the city, it will be making such commotion. 

Though, she doesn’t know what to do. 

A rustling sound somewhere near Minji, from the woods behind her, she put her alerts at her surroundings. Trying to figure it out, who is making noises, wild animals? She thought. 

“There you are.” 

Minji looks at the one that shouldn’t be here, by her alert, she grabs her weapon and points it at her. The person just nonchalantly puts her hands up, trying to sign Minji that she comes with peace. 

“It’s nice to see your iconic gun, so old one you use there. I still want that gun for my collection.” 

“Why are you here?” Minji just ignored what the person said and just asked the question in her mind since she showed up in front of her. 

“To help you.” 

“Help?” 

Minji is just confused, she’s not trusting her at all, after all the person in front of her is the one that Minji needs to stop, to catch. Time Criminal, Lee Siyeon, who always tries to mess with time, steals some confidential information from the past or some great nation treasures for money. Minji is always trying to stop her or clean her mess, it’s basically her only job since beginning. 

Though she's not supposedly here, Minji is chasing her to 2019 but this current time is 2020. Minji doesn’t expect to see her in here, at this time. So many questions in her mind. 

“You should stop hoping for reinforcement and should dismantle all of that time pod. Burn until ashes so no one finds it…..,” 

“Wait! Wait! Stay there!! What are you doing here exactly?” Minji cuts her sentence because it’s too sudden for her brain to take. 

Siyeon stops to approach Minji after what she demanded. Siyeon just throws her backpack to Minji and just turns back to walk away from her. “STOP!! You haven’t answered my question?” Minji still points her gun at her, Siyeon just glances at that gun. 

“Like what I said, I’m here to help you but well if you want to kill me with that gun sure, go ahead. Perhaps that's the way you can go back.”

“What? What do you mean?” 

Minji is really lost, what the heck is Siyeon doing it right now? “Are you trying to pull some tricks here or what?” 

Hear that question, Siyeon just laughs at it. “I already did it and NOW in this time you are here, it’s because of me. I was on my mission to annihilate you and guess who I got the mission from, your organization.”

Minji blinks at what she heard from Siyeon’s words there. Her mind goes everywhere where she can't get a grip at all at the situation she has here. She doesn’t believe it….. “You are just messing with me right now! Messing with my mind state here!” 

“Sure, if you believe it like that.” 

“I don’t believe it, Bora will notice and come.” Minji keeps sending signals to the time streams. 

“Bora? Kim Bora? The one that you have a thing for her? Sure sure, she’s part of those people who want to eliminate you.” 

Minji stops, glares at Siyeon to find the behind of her words there… She looks frustrated, she didn’t like lying at all. She knows her target very well, Siyeon only says honest things, she even tells what she stole and what purpose those stolen things she had to Minji. But all these things right now feel like lies, Minji keeps denial at it. 

“You are lying!” 

Then she keeps sending signals even the smoke from time pods hit her face sometimes. She coughs several times, waves her hand to make the smoke go away. 

Siyeon mutters something but Minji can’t hear it, her mind is already overheating, the smoke probably can come out from her head. Ironically, she was surrounded by the smoke from the broken Time Pod. It hits her eyes, it stings that makes her cry. 

Several minutes later, not far away from Minji’s time pods, She sees people in time agent apparels. Minji knows they are coming, Siyeon is lying, she is really playing with her mind. 

“Find the pod, if you find the body make sure it’s dead, if there isn't a body then we accomplished the mission.” One of the agents shouted at the other while walking towards Minji’s pod. Probably because of the smoke.

Minji listened to it, she couldn't believe it. Siyeon, she’s right…. She’s not lying. She’s already gone left with the backpack she threw at her minutes ago. Minji takes it and slowly hides in the forest. 

They slowly come to the pod, Minji still watches them from afar. She notices one of the agents.

Bora………

“Scrap all of these and bring them back to our HQ!” 

So Siyeon was right again, Bora is one of those people, apparently she is the one that gives commands to other agents there. When Bora looks at her surroundings, at the scene, Minji hides quickly behind the tree, making sure she’s not noticing her. Minji glances several times until they go away, now she can breathe normally. She held her breath when those agents came closer. 

Now, Minji can’t think anything…. she felt anger, sad, disappointed. At some point she is questioning why is this happening? Why does the organization want to get rid of her? 

In years she served as a time agent, following everything rules and orders, but now they want to get rid of her. Minji doesn’t understand. Even at Bora, after all those years, how she closed to Minji and everytime she went out for dates, it was for nothing…….. 

She should be dead, right? It’s their mission. 

Minji hopes it’s really happening. Dying. 

Minji closes her eyes, waiting if the grim reaper takes her life. But it sounds really stupid when she can just put her gun on her head and take her life by herself. 

But Minji doesn’t do it. 

She scared. 

It was like the first time she learned about her parents' accident, the first time she stepped at the organization, the first time she got the bullet through her body, the first time she’s near the death line. 

How can she’s in this kind of situation? 

“Just like what I expected, They came, huh?” 

Minji opens her eyes and finds Siyeon standing in front of her while inhaling the nicotine. And everything sounds click on her mind, so she dashes towards her and throws a fist at her face. Siyeon lost her balance, dropped to the ground and groaned painfully. 

Minji locks Siyeon's position and grabs her collars. 

“If I catch you already and put you behind the bars, this will not happen!!” Minji shouts her feelings. 

Siyeon wants to respond, but Minji puts an acclamation on her statement. 

“Right?” 

That one is more frustrating than anger. Feeling defeated. Can’t exactly point it out to blame, but mostly herself. Siyeon who looks at Minji can’t say anything, she still registers how hurt her jaw is. She sure knows how bad Minji’s punches are since she always got them sometimes at some encounters of the time agent. 

Reminds her at the first encounter with Minji

.

.

.

Siyeon stops suddenly when she runs away from people, looking at the person in front of her who holds the gun and pointing it out towards her. 

“Wow, revolver, huh? Quite fitting around this era,” said Siyeon after observing the person in front of her. 

Costume…. Checked, she’s using a time agent uniform. 

Weapon…. Checked, sure it’s different than what time agent weapons have, but she’s sure enough that it was a Revolver, the one that really has real bullets, instead of some energy charged shit. 

“They send a new person, huh? Who are you, pretty?” 

“I don’t need to answer that, I’m here to catch you.” 

By the swift moves, Siyeon grabs the revolver and drops it to the ground, far away from the owner. 

“Isn’t that your organization's rule to always state your name clearly when you want to catch the criminal like me?” said Siyeon exactly in her ear. 

Instead of the answer Siyeon expected, she got the punch on her jaw. 

“It’s not worth telling my name to criminals like you.” 

Siyeon laughs, it’s been several times she saw time agents who chase her. Not from them really caught her attention. She is always at her ease to flee from them, it’s much easier than she expected. Though this one really stopped her at her escape route. No one did that before. 

“Your punch sure is good enough for a time agent who uses a revolver, hmm let me see…. Miss Kim Minji?” Siyeon smiles at her victory for getting the name of the time agent at her badge she snatched it earlier. 

The time agent was surprised by how Siyeon had her badge. She just checked herself in to search her badge, to make sure that the criminal really stole her badge from her. 

“How…. you….?” 

“This?” asked Siyeon, waving Minji’s badge. “I'm a criminal for a reason too, stealing is one of my specialties. They didn’t tell you?” 

“Give it back!” 

“This? I heard there is punishment if the time agent loses her badge,” said Siyeon with a smirk. She knew that it would be troublesome for the time agent, that is why now it’s the other speciality of her. Making a deal. 

“What? What do you want?” 

“Simple as you just let me go.” 

The time agent felt conflicted, she wants to say something, her mouth is ready to say it, but it zips again. 

“Does it hurt your pride huh? To let the criminal escape from your own eyes?” Siyeon tries to pour and rub some salt there, it must sting like hell. 

“Ck, just give it back already.”

As Siyeon sees the feeling of defeat and gives up on the time agent, it was another victory on her. She smiles and throws the badge to the time agent. When the time agent tries to catch it, Siyeon runs towards her and passes her easily. 

“Seems like we will meet later in another time, unless you give up already like other agents,” shouted Siyeon still running to her escape route. She knows Minji will hear that. 

“I will catch you next time!” 

By that, Siyeon knows, the agent is really serious about it. About to catch her. Probably will be the longest time and break the record from other agents who tried to chase her and gave up soon enough. 

.

.

.

“I don’t think so.” 

“What do you mean?” Minji frowned, questioning whatever she lost at it. “Answer!” The feeling of anxiety came from not knowing anything it really sucked. Minji grabs Siyeon's collar hardly, she really needs the answer.

“They really want to kill you no matter what. I’m just their best option to use with their plan. So they can use my name, as a scapegoat. While all of that is from them, their plan.” Siyeon explains to the time agent who still locks her body that she can’t move. 

“But why…..?” 

“They felt threatened by your existence. It is always like that, to us, to other time travelers, to other time agents, to whoever that messes with time.”

“But I’m not!!” said Minji. 

Siyeon laughs at that, it really annoys Minji, so another punch on her face. The laughs stop, Siyeon looks up again to Minji. Smirks like she doesn’t care or whatever that Minji does. She can punch her everytime until she loses her life. She really doesn’t care. 

“What is so funny for you about this?” 

“Everything, the way they didn’t tell you or other time agents anything, the way you are clueless, the way that you didn’t know about yourself. It’s just like a puzzle to me, I just connected the pieces,” answered Siyeon, willing to get up after she felt the loosen up on Minji’s lock on her body. 

Minji tries to register what Siyeon said, she lets Siyeon get up as she drops her back to the ground. Seems she’s really clueless like what Siyeon said, she felt so betrayed, ashamed of herself, really doesn’t know what to do. 

Siyeon looks at her from top now, see the time agent laying on the ground questioning whatever is on her mind. 

“Change your outfit! I bring pairs in that backpack. I will wait there,” said Siyeon, pointing at the big tree. 

“Why should I?” 

“It’s getting dark, you want to be here? And your outfit is from a different time, it will be so noticeable from people in this era. Unless you don’t really care that you are being everywhere since the city will capture your presence and people weird it out about “There is a person that looks like not from this generation”, whatever boat you pick.” 

Then Siyeon walks away from her towards the big tree. Minji stares at her, then at the backpack. She opens it and sees a shirt, jacket, pants, etc. Looks like it quite her size too. 

Finally, she did what Siyeon said. 

Still her brain is racking such questions and answers. 

Especially when the place she works wants to eliminate her. It reminds her of the first time she stepped foot at FTA, Federation Time Association’s building. 

.

.

.

Minji runs as she is excited about going to work, she stops when she’s in front of FTA’s Building. It is always her dream, becoming a Time Agent since the family that adopted her taught her many things about TIME. They really love Minji until their last breath, they are still looking forward to what Minji will become. 

It was an accident, Minji is quite grateful that she can be on their side at their last breath. 

_“Minji, you will be a great person. It will be hard, but you can through that. Just remember….. Whatever it will be out there, you will find a way. Always. That is already in your body, your blood. The strong person you are…..”_

_That was from her mother._

_“Even your tears are so precious, so save them for someone special for you.” Her father looks at her eyes that are filled with sadness. “We are sorry to leave you like this…. We can protect you anymore….”_

_“It’s okay, Mom, Dad. You need rest now. Don’t worry about me, I’m big enough to protect myself. I’m strong…..” Minji let her tears stream down, several times to wipe them._

_“We love you…. always…..”_

_Those were the last words from her parents, Minji cried out after. She promised that she will be strong for herself and her parents._

“Kim Minji!” 

“Yes,” answers Minji and steps out from her stand. 

“Welcome to FTA, I’m Kim Bora, I will let you know every place in this building and rules that you need to follow, nice to meet you.” 

That was the first time she met with Bora. She smiled for the entire time when followed her, Bora did the same, they clicked with each other. The moment they spent with each other was quite enjoyable, Minji felt that she would certainly catch feelings with Bora. 

Though she suppressed it, she needed focus to work. 

But then when Bora asked her out on a date after a while, she felt like a dream. Though the idea of her having a date with most pretty in the organization, really makes her weak on her stand. 

So she accepted. Several times. Not really that often. Cause yeah, Time Agent is the busiest person in the world. 

She enjoy it. 

Until She became really-really busy and did not have time for dates. One of the tasks is monitoring and observing one of the time criminals, Lee Siyeon. 

.

.

.

It doesn’t matter anymore, thought Minji. She just finished changing and wears the jacket Siyeon provided. 

It doesn’t matter for her feelings. 

It doesn’t matter for her work. 

It doesn’t matter what the criminal asked her to do. She glances at Siyeon while tidying up her “future like outfit” and puts it on the backpack. She put her revolver on it too. It was from her father, it was one of his will that passed down through generation 

Minji walks towards Siyeon, who already inhales another nicotine. She was thinking why Siyeon’s in this time, this era? 

“So, why are you stuck in here?” asked Minji while following Siyeon from behind. 

Siyeon glances, impressed, she even claps. “Glad to know that you’re good enough to deduct the situation this soon.” 

“I’m the best for it,” shrugged Minji at the statement. 

Though, Siyeon just silent and shakes her head. 

“What?” asked Minji cause she was confused at the reaction. 

“Because you’re that good, you’re “the best”, you are in this situation right now. Isn’t it such irony?” 

Minji can’t say anything to that, she lowers her head and keeps focus on Siyeon’s lower body to follow her track. She felt defeated and now she’s ashamed that one of the criminals helped her. It’s quite hurting her pride, but Minji really doesn’t care anymore, even if her life is gone, she doesn’t care. 

How many times Siyeon hurt her pride? Minji is already used to it. 

They keep walking until Minji hears some busy activities around. They are in a trekking lane, many trekkers also going down from the peak. Some elder people said hello to them and gave some encouraging words, Siyeon replied to all of them.

Minji observes how Siyeon is talking to them. She brings laughter to those of elder people with her witty humor. It’s not what Minji always thinks about the time criminal. For her, Siyeon is a criminal but seeing her like that kind and such, it really out of what she pictures her. 

“You are really adapting well here,” said Minji when she got into Siyeon’s car. “You even have this kind of car, I probably can’t drive it.” 

“I’ve been several months here, I’m doing pretty well.” She just started the engine and drove it. Minji doesn’t know where they are going. 

“So I guess they broke the deal with you?” 

“I’m really impressed with your deduction, Minji.” Siyeon just laughed at that, though it really never reached how she laughed before with those elder people minutes ago. “And yeah, something like that, though I already know the risk of it. That’s why the plan is going.” 

“The plan?” 

“To save you.” 

Minji wants to say something when she looks at the driver, her mouth opens slightly but the words never come. She closes it but opens it, and closes it again, she doesn’t know how to react. 

“You must not believe it, sure, it is your right to not believe it. Or trying to defend your ego or pride. Sure, I don’t mind either. Pretty much sounds ridiculous for you, right?” 

“But why?” Minji finally asked it. “Why are you saving me?” 

That is when Siyeon answers it with a long, long explanation. She told about how she got the job to target Minji. Told about how they threatened one of her family members to do the job. Told about how she manipulated the time pod. It’s really not how Minji pictures of her at all, like how the usual criminal is. 

Minji felt bad for the criminal at a certain level. All of this making her so confused, like the new things she learned, how the organization is doing dirty work behind that she didn’t know. 

It makes her feel sick of it. 

“And now do you know why they are threatened by you?” 

Minji keeps her lips press together. Not a single word answering that question. She knows now. 

“Exactly, your strong will for Justice is threatening them.”

Minji looks away through the window, distance. The lights of Seoul City are already in their sight. In the future, this city, this country is being well known and will disappear from the map. Most of the citizens evacuated to several places, making the community throughout every country. 

Minji learns the history from her family, her descendants are from this land. Somewhere in this city perhaps. 

“We are here,” announced Siyeon as the car stops in front of a 4th floor building. 

“You live here?” asked Minji while observing the place. 

“Yeah.” 

“How can you afford this then? And the car?” It suddenly hit Minji thoughts. She’s not from this era, it is quite impossible right? 

“Do you forget that I’m a criminal or what? I used my specialties.”

Minji’s brain works hard in just a span of time. It really makes her tired. Especially when it comes with TIME. 

“You can’t!”

Siyeon smirks at that and gets out of the car after parking the car properly. Minji followed it and was still staring questioningly at Siyeon. 

“Yes, I can’t. I was staying low to not confuse the timeline that much and tainting the future. I’m also more expert at this than you know. I’m not that stupid.” 

Minji follows Siyeon from the side and glances at her several times. Waiting for more explanation. 

“My specialty is not only robbing or stealing, when I traveled, I didn’t just do them. I learned, studied, many things that even in our era were already replaced by other new concepts and things. I do many things in several months and work here and there. So don’t worry, I earned this not really fancy apartment by doing those.” They stop at the door that Minji assumed was her unit. 

“The car too?” 

“No, it is my friend’s car. I just borrowed it.” 

Friend? Minji looks at her confusedly and gets in the unit following the owner from behind. 

It was just several minutes or hours with her, Minji really foreign with this Siyeon who was in front of her. She’s really like a different person, Minji barely knows her. Not like she really knows her that well, but from how she always encounters her at different times and eras, she’s changed. 

How that can be? 

Or is there another reason? 

***

Nights are passed, Minji still doesn’t know what the heck she’s doing in this small apartment, in this era, when she’s lacking anything about it. Siyeon is always kind towards her even when Minji is always up and down with her mood. Minji questioned it on her head, why? Why is she so kind? It really annoys and bothers her. 

And the most important thing is that she still doesn’t know why Siyeon saved her. 

Minji just concluded by how Siyeon told her some information, she thinks that it’s Siyeon’s way to defeat the organization in a way while they don’t know that Siyeon and Minji are still alive. 

“Can’t sleep?” Siyeon just got out from her room, walking to the kitchen. Minji looks at her who fills the glass with fresh water. 

“A nightmare.”

Minji catches a slightly concerned look, she kinda hates it when Siyeon looks at her like that. She feels weird, that she knew these years as a criminal looking at her, concerns. Minji looks away then, to get that feels out. 

Siyeon walks closer, puts the glass on the table and sits beside Minji on the sofa that becomes Minji’s bed for several nights already. 

“You can sleep on the bed, I will sleep here, if that can help.”

“No… It’s….” Minji can’t get any words from her mouth. “It’s not that….” Minji sighs at her terrible vocabulary. 

The sofa is comfortable enough, Minji can sleep everywhere. It just….

“Many thoughts?” Minji looks at Siyeon, surprised how she can know what to say. Minji only nods. 

“I see.”

“I thought I was strong enough, but apparently I’m not.”

“Well it depends how people see it,” said Siyeon slowly. She smiles slightly, Minji just sees it for the first time, the genuine smile of her. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You are strong.” Siyeon looks at her while saying that. “The way you were not giving up to catch me, it’s impressive. Like what I said years ago, many agents gave up.” 

“That…. That is different with this…” 

“How is it different? You are not letting your life here already be proof enough. You decided to survive.” 

This is mind tripping for Minji, it’s really not like what she expected from Siyeon, the time criminal. 

“Why are you so nice, Siyeon? Why are you saving me?”

“Is that what is bothering you?” asked Siyeon.

Minji nods. She can’t look at the younger. or not? She's months older than it should be right? Since she was already in this era for several months already. Time is complicated for her brain right now.

“I was angry.” Minji suddenly looks at Siyeon, trying to listen to what she wants to tell and answer. “I don’t really like time agents, they work harder, they don’t have time to leisure, they neglect their family. The organization monopoly of everything, even the time itself.” 

“The way they didn’t do better for time agents becomes more-more ridiculous. Later I know they really did dirty things like your situation.” Siyeon glances at her to know her reaction, Minji just listens to her intently. “Time agents who know many things are being exiled, eliminated, and such.”

“I was angry. They killed my parents, your parents too.” 

“What?”

That was a new big revelation, Minji didn’t expect that or either believe it. 

“The accident, it’s the organization’s work. Like I said, so many dirty works behind them. I knew it because I researched how some criminals suddenly disappeared. The accident probably is like our situation, they hired criminals, asked them the job, and last….. they eliminated them in many ways.” 

Minji blinks at the explanation. Is the place she was working there doing like that? And her Parents…. Why? 

They knew everything that threatened the organization then.

If Minji knew… If Minji could do something to find what organization did… Perhaps she could change the organization… No….. That’s quite a stretch isn’t it? After all she’s weak…. No power to do something like that. 

“I was angry that I didn't want them to win, but they threatened me. I had no choice but to play this scenario then.” 

“I…. I see…” said Minji before she looks away from the short hair. “Thank you for telling me that. I….” She sighs. “I don’t know what happened to me. It’s really frustrating.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You must be overwhelmed by all of these. I can understand it and the idea of being stuck in some era you don’t really know, it sucks.” said Siyeon while comforting Minji just by holding her shoulder, something like giving her strength for all of these. It will be going okay. 

Minji just can’t hold back her emotion…. she ends up crying. Minji feels that Siyeon’s hand moves to her back, somehow it’s quite relaxing how she rubs Minji’s back slowly. Though, it’s really making her more tears come… 

“Why are you so nice to me, Siyeon? You should hate me to the bones you have.” Minji succeeded in completing her sentence in between her tears and sniffles. 

“I just can’t see you like this… vulnerable. It’s not like you at all, you know.” Siyeon tries to light the mood up, Minji just smiles at it. “Besides, I am also vulnerable too… It’s just like I see myself, it hurts me.” 

Minji looks up and finds Siyeon who smiles lightly though her eyes… fill with sadness. Minji forgets that Siyeon is in a worse situation than her, Minji was already alone by herself after her parents left. Siyeon’s case is different, she still has a little sister she left in future. 

They are in a vulnerable state. 

That is how Minji slowly hugs Siyeon, tries her best to give her the same strength that Siyeon gave earlier. 

It felt comfortable enough for Minji that led her to sleep in Siyeon’s hug. In the morning, she woke up in Siyeon’s room, beside her there was an owner of the room, sleeping peacefully. Minji smiled at the sight, the way Siyeon is more mature to take this calmly and cool always amazed her. Minji begins to look at Siyeon differently than before. 

Siyeon changed in Minji’s eyes. 

Huge different. 

To some point, it makes her chest warm, her heart skips a beat.

***

Days passed with ease, Minji is getting more comfortable and has a good mentality. She admits that Siyeon helped her to this state, like the way now they are sleeping in the bed together. Her nightmares rarely come now, if she had one, Siyeon was already beside her, calming her down. 

It seems like only Siyeon who gives. 

But recently, Minji just realized that Siyeon barely can cook. So when morning comes, Minji will do kitchen work. Prepares something to eat everyday, packing her lunch boxes. 

It is only for several days she did it, after that the city announced that the city was getting lock-down protocol. 

2020 is one of those terrible years. As someone who traveled through many eras and years, they knew it. Siyeon is already prepared that can help them, like food supplies and such medical supplies. She was already prepared for having such a good amount of money in her savings. Lately she was interested in investing and trading. 

“Are you afraid?” asked Minji who can’t sleep yet. Siyeon who is beside her turns her body to look at Minji. 

“Afraid of?” 

“The world is in a panic right now. Everything goes wrong, over a million lives lost from the earth in such several months from now.”

“Are you afraid then?” asked Siyeon curiously. 

“No… I have nothing now. I will accept whatever God tried to do with my life.” answered Minji still looking distant at the ceiling. 

Siyeon just hums at the answer, she moves closer to the older. She puts her hands on Minji’s face, tries to make the older turns to face her. Finding the eyes that recently appears in her dreams every night. Minji just did what Siyeon wanted, she looked at her, questioning. 

“What if I will be against God when God wants your life?” 

Minji gulps at Siyeon’s words there. The way she looks so resolved really makes her wonder. No lie, she admitted that how Siyeon looked at her seems cool enough to make her heart beat faster. 

“What do you mean?” 

“The vaccines are already out there.”

Minji registers the whole sentence and Siyeon’s words before. She thinks about what she means. It’s like a puzzle, she just put a single piece to the answer of it. Then she only widens her eyes and looks at Siyeon. 

“You can’t do that, Siyeon,” said Minji at the end of her thoughts. 

“Do you forget who I am?” 

“But…..This is a big change of event, that means you are branching the timeline.” 

“So what? They can’t reach us now for sure. As much as they want to fix the timeline, they pretty much don’t care about 2020. Same with the other bad years. We are already in a different timeline, the future is uncertain now.” 

Minji can’t speak after listening to her. 

“You are insane,” sighed Minji after a brief of silence. 

“Thanks.” Siyeon turns away, facing the ceiling now. “You know it well then.” She let the chuckles, followed by Minji. 

It seems right. 

Minji can’t be mad or angry by what Siyeon did. Perhaps because she’s nothing to lose. She doesn’t care anymore about time matters. It’s not her job anymore, they trashed her out, it’s just natural that Minji already doesn’t care about it. 

It amazed her that at this point Minji didn’t really mind about Siyeon doing criminal behavior, even branching the timeline. At some point, she doesn’t mind at all with Siyeon, the one that she chased for years. 

She hated her before, how the bruised each other made, how they yelled at each other when run and chase situations, how they put weapons at each other's neck. Those were insane but now they are in a bed, civilized. 

It shifted pretty big. Minji doesn’t care at all. 

It feels right. 

And Siyeon doesn't care at all either. 

Minji glances beside her, it’s Siyeon’s back facing her. Minji slowly come closer, put her arms around Siyeon’s body. Slowly Siyeon adjusts it, she puts her arms at the top of Minji’s, finding her hand to hold. They don’t mind at all with each other’s action, they embrace it.

That night, they really sleep peacefully even though they know the future is now uncertain for them. 

*** 

Several weeks later, the worlds see the shining glimpse of light. The news about the vaccine is already found this soon and it’s miraculous enough. They will mass produce the vaccine as fast as they can before it’s too late for more life the virus takes. 

“It’s sooner than I thought, seems like this timeline is hopeful.” 

“Really?” asked Minji while putting her head on Siyeon’s shoulder, watching the news together. “I thought about this soon when you told me.” 

“I don’t expect this soon.” Now Siyeon rests her head on Minji’s. The sight of them watching the television is really lovely and soft. It’s so different than years ago when they were trying to almost kill each other. 

Which now they don’t talk about it at all. 

It was on the previous timeline. Now, they started a new timeline. 

It’s insane now the future is not the same as how they experienced. The uncertainty makes Minji a little bit afraid of it. But somehow she knows, someone will help her enough. Same as how Minji will help the other too. 

They depend on each other. 

“Nope, I don’t expect this soon but yeah this is also good. Seems like we are really in a different timeline. I can’t even read the future.”

“If people know it was you who brought that vaccine, you will become their god if we write the narration that you are the messiah or something like that,” joked Minji. 

Minji hold Siyeon’s hand after that. Trying to find the warmth from it. 

“Hey.” Minji waits. 

“Is this okay, right?” 

“What do you mean?” asked Minji. 

“This whole branching timeline. There must be some consequences right? And so far it’s just normal? Nothing significant is different except the vaccines.” 

“Do you just think about it now?” asked Minji lightly. 

Siyeon doesn’t answer it, she only watches the television, blankly, her mind already invaded by many thoughts. Minji caress Siyeon’s hand, seems that Siyeon worried about that a lot. Even though she was a time criminal before, she was the one who doesn’t care about this matter. But now, she’s not a time criminal, she puts a lot of thoughts now, Minji just knows it. 

“Branching the timeline and changing the timeline is different. You didn’t harm any things here, you just put a different thing, element here, which in this case is the vaccine. So it doesn’t really have consequences, there isn’t any future ahead of us, now it’s just the current time.” 

“I know, but what if God will play with us?” 

“We will against God but this time we do it together.”

Siyeon pulls her head back from Minji’s, looking at her. “Promise?” Siyeon is really serious with her request there. It’s the first time Minji feels like that she needs her. 

Then Minji leans her hand to Siyeon’s face, putting it on her cheek. After she leaned towards her, Siyeon slightly leaned her face too. 

Their lips met. 

For the first time. 

“Is that enough for the answer?” 

Siyeon’s face turns red, she gives a big smile, the very first time Minji sees it. Usually it’s just a smirk or light smile. Her eyes even give the smile. 

Pretty. 

Siyeon nods cutely, Minji still hasn't gotten used to that. She can’t handle it, then Minji strikes another kiss. 

They will be fine. As long as they are together. At this timeline they are not the time agent and time criminal. They write their new story. 

Together. 

  
  
  


END 

^10

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this work, spare your thoughts and reactions, thank you very much who read until this line. I will see you later in more upcoming works ^10


End file.
